


Water Babies

by Orithain



Series: Tulips [7]
Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: Vic and Mac unwind on a Friday night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted November 1998.

Friday night and Vic had never been so glad to see the end of a week in his life. The Director had been especially hard on him and Mac since that whole Indians fiasco. And the jokes from some people and pervert comments from others hadn't made it any easier.

Mac watched his partner frowningly. Vic had really been having a hard time dealing with the way some people were treating them now. He'd been okay when it was just Li Ann who knew. Well, and the Director, of course, but she really did seem to know everything. But he was having a hard enough time accepting that he was in love with a man, without having to deal with everyone treating him differently as well.

Vic knew Mac was worried about him, but he was too tired to do anything about it. In fact, he wasn't as upset as Mac thought he was at the other agents finding out about them. He wasn't ashamed of loving Mac; he just liked to keep his private life private. He was basically quite shy, so this past week had been really difficult for him. He just didn't know how to explain all that to Mac.

Mac hesitated to approach Vic, not sure if the older man would welcome his touch at that moment. He stood uncertainly in the bedroom doorway, watching Victor, wondering if he should leave.

Vic happened to look up just in time to see the expression of pain and longing cross his lover's face. He suddenly realized just how much his actions were affecting Mac and how selfish he had been. He stood up from the bed, walking over to take Mac into his arms. "I'm sorry, love."

" _You're_ sorry? What for?"

"For not talking to you, for letting you think for even a second that this could make a difference to us. I don't ever want you to think I'm ashamed of being yours. I just don't like to be on display. I didn't like it when anyone commented about me and Li Ann either."

Mac finally met Vic's eyes directly. What he saw in that green gaze reassured him, and the familiar cocky grin reappeared. "I think we both need to relax. How about a hot shower?"

"Sounds great." Vic drew his lover into the bathroom with him, shrugging out of his sweater and jeans before leaning over to turn on the water. After admiring the view for a few seconds, Mac hastened to remove his own clothes, moving behind Vic so the entire lengths of their bodies pressed together when Vic straightened up.

"Why do I get the feeling you have more than just getting cleaned up in mind?" Vic grinned over his shoulder.

Mac seized the opportunity and Vic's lips, covering the older man's mouth with his own. He turned Vic in his arms, shuddering as the ex-cop's nipple ring scraped across his own nipples, bringing them to attention. He kissed Vic deeply, stroking his tongue over every surface in the other man's mouth, before pulling back slightly to nibble on his lower lip. He tangled his fingers in Vic's silky dark hair, holding his head still for his explorations.

"Ma..ac."

"Mmm?"

"I think the water's hot n..now. We ca..an get in."

"Oh. I guess we wouldn't want to waste it." Since Mac was stroking Vic's cock as he said that, the older man wasn't entirely sure which "it" he was referring to. With a last lingering caress, Mac released his lover and stepped into the steamy shower.

Vic leaned against the wall panting for a moment until he thought his legs were steady enough to get him inside the shower without killing himself. He stepped in, straight into Mac's arms.

The ex-thief held his lover tightly, still amazed every day that they were together. He couldn't believe how much his life had changed since he joined the Agency. If he really thought about it, he had a lot to thank the Director for...nah. He was distracted from his thoughts by Victor sliding to his knees.

Vic licked delicately along the length of Mac's cock, tracing the vein along the underside, while he cupped Mac's balls in his hand. He flicked the tip of his tongue over the head, tasting the droplet of salty liquid waiting for him, but he didn't stay. Ignoring Mac's moan of protest, he nibbled his way back down the shaft till he was nuzzling the sac, which he started to suck.

Mac yelped Vic's name, grabbing hold of fistfuls of his hair. He could _feel_ Vic grin against him. After a couple of minutes of that blissful torture, Vic licked and nibbled his way back to the head of Mac's cock, which was leaking profusely. He lapped at the entire surface, gathering up all the salty liquid and probing the slit with the tip of his tongue in search of more.

Mac had long since lost the power of speech, but his whimpers and moans gave Vic a pretty clear idea of what he wanted. Vic opened his mouth slightly, taking in just the tip, and closed his lips around it firmly.

Mac was trying to buck forward, but Vic's grip on his hips held him against the shower wall. He writhed in Vic's grasp desperately.

Vic opened his mouth a little wider, letting more of Mac's cock slip in. He started to suck lightly, so lightly Mac wasn't sure he felt the pressure.

Mac clutched Vic's head tightly, his hands still buried in the older man's hair.

Vic relaxed his throat muscles, letting Mac slide in all the way. He released his hold on Mac's hips, freeing him to fuck Vic's mouth. He fluttered his tongue along the underside of the shaft, making Mac scream his name. Vic pulled back very slightly just as Mac came, just enough to catch his semen in his mouth rather than having it go straight down his throat.

Panting for breath, Mac managed to ask him why he pulled back.

Vic's only answer was an evil grin as he pulled Mac down to his own knees and turned him around. Mac began to get an idea when he felt Vic lean over him, followed by a gush of liquid over his ass.

Vic stroked most of his lover's semen into his hole for lubrication, but he also spread a lot of it over Mac's new tattoo, massaging it into the area.

"Uh, Vic? What are you doing?"

"You're supposed to keep it moisturized, right? Well someone once told me cum was great for the complexion, so I figure it must be pretty good as a moisturizer too. I'll just have to keep you covered with it for a few weeks."

Mac was back to incoherent moans.

With a final stroke of the tattoo, Vic positioned himself and slowly pushed inside his lover. He watched himself disappear into Mac's ass, seeing the flesh pulling by its effect on the tattoo bearing his initial. It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen. He sped up his strokes, pushing in and out of Mac, hearing his lover's cries of pleasure with each stroke. He reached around to grasp Mac's renewed erection, pulling it in time with his strokes inside the younger man.

Mac reared up against Vic, trying to push him deeper inside himself. With a strangled cry he came again just as Vic came so deep inside him he wouldn't have been surprised to feel the other man's cum come out his mouth.

Vic slowly pulled out of Mac, drawing a moan of disappointment from each of them. He reached behind him to turn off the water, pushing himself to his feet and drawing Mac up after him. Before he could reach for a towel, Mac pounced.

After a quick kiss on Vic's mouth, Mac traced several droplets of water down his lover's neck with his tongue, chasing one all the way to Vic's chest. The drop of liquid rolled down to Vic's nipple, where it glistened at the end of the gold ring bearing Mac's initial. Mac licked it up, suckling at the nipple to make sure he hadn't missed a trace of moisture.

Vic sighed with pleasure, amazed to feel a slight twitch in his cock. After that orgasm, he'd have sworn nothing could excite him for a while. He should have known better when Mac was around.

Mac continued to play with Vic's nipple, occasionally changing focus to its mate, but his favorite was the one with the ring. Sometime he was going to have to ask Vic when and why he got it. While he was nibbling on his favorite treat, he scratched lightly at the other one with his nails, occasionally pinching slightly just to hear Vic's moan.

Vic's moans were getting louder and more frequent as Mac showed no sign of releasing his nipples. He arched into his lover's touch, begging with his body for more.

Mac understood what Vic wanted, and he bit down on the nipple hard enough to leave a mark.

Vic yowled; there was no other way to describe it. He clenched his fists in his lover's hair, holding Mac to him. He couldn't believe how turned on he was getting just from having his nipples played with.

Mac wasn't trying to get away. He'd noticed before how sensitive Vic's nipples were, and this was his chance to fulfill his favorite fantasy. He was determined to make Vic come just by sucking and biting his nipples, without touching his cock or ass. Judging by Vic's frantic moans and writhing, he had a good chance of succeeding. He released Vic for a moment, listening with pleasure to his lover's whimpers. He blew lightly on the damp nipple before him, impossibly making it harden even more and causing Vic to shudder. He continued to tease Vic that way for a little while, licking a nipple to wet it then blowing on it till it dried, until Vic's whole body was convulsed with constant tremors. Finally Mac took pity on his lover, pinching one nipple hard at the same instant he grasped the ring in the other between his teeth and tugged.

Vic exploded. He came hard all over Mac, collapsing to the floor as his legs refused to support him any more. After a moment though, he remembered he was the only one who came that time, and he looked over to see Mac sporting a huge erection.

Vic figured that since he got Mac messy after their shower, it was up to him to clean him up. And since the only thing handy was his tongue, that's what he used. He licked Mac clean, avoiding his cock the entire time, ignoring Mac's attempts to pull him where he wanted him. Only when Mac was clean did Vic swallow his cock.

The sudden pressure made Mac come immediately, and this time Vic swallowed it, not missing a drop.

"Mmm, the day just doesn't seem complete till I've tasted you, love." Vic looked like a cat that had got into the cream.

Actually, Mac mused, that wasn't too far from the truth.

A while later, they had eaten and were cuddling on the couch when the doorbell rang. Mac opened it to find their neighbor Katey on the doorstep, wringing her hands. Before he could even say hello, she rushed into speech.

"I'm really sorry to bother you, I know it's a terrible imposition, I need to ask you a favor, oh, what was I thinking, it's a Friday night, I'm sure you must have plans, what am I going to do, I'm sorry I bothered you, please forgive-"

Thinking that she might never stop and wondering how she managed to say all that without stopping for air, Mac interrupted. "What do you need, Katey?"

"Well, Kenny and I have to go to this dinner function tonight with _absolutely_ no warning, and our regular sitter isn't available, and my mother's away, and we have to find someone to watch the kids, and Di knows you so you must be okay, and they would go to bed in half an hour anyway, so I wondered if you would look after them till we got back?"

Mac blinked, needing a minute to process all that. He didn't see a problem. "Sure, why not. You want to bring them over here? They can crash on the bed in one of the guestrooms."

Katey gushed her thanks and ran home to get the kids before Mac could change his mind.

"What was all that about?" Vic inquired from his sprawl on the couch.

Mac explained, and Vic thought it would be a good way to make points with the neighbors. Hearing a knock at the door, both men went to answer it this time to meet the children. Opening the door, their eyes widened as an endless stream of tow-headed short people went by. Struck speechless, they both turned to Katey.

"Mickie and Michelle are the oldest twins; they're five. Then there's Jack and Jason, who're four. Mindy, Miles and Megan are three; Lowell's two and Sara, the baby, is 9 months old. We'll be back around 11:30. Thanks again." With that, Katey handed the baby to Vic and disappeared.

Vic stared from the baby to his lover and back again. Hearing a crash from the other room, both men sighed and wondered if they or their home would survive the night. When the sounds of a riot drifted out from the living room, the adults squared their shoulders and waded in. All Vic said was "You _know_ the Director's going to find out about this, don't you? Our next case will probably involve a tribe of kids."

Mac just sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm not making it up! Karen offered me her neighbors who have nine kids under the age of five - I just named them.


End file.
